Answer
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Semua yang kuminta, kau beri. Semua yang kuperintah, kau turuti. Tapi, kau tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku. Karena kau hanya robot yang tidak mempunyai perasaan. SasufemNaru Special request by Cute Apple. Mind to RnR? Final chap!
1. Chapter 1

**Sebenarnya lagi malas bikin fic, tapi berhubung idenya udah datang dari kemaren-kemaren. Dan takutnya kalau gak cepet dipublish, ntar keduluan orang, jadi aja aku ketik haha *plaaak* fic ini bukan fic yaoi lho. Tokohnya aja SasufemNaru. Kalau yaoi aku hanya cinta SasuSai dan TobiDei, mereka tidak tergantikan di hatiku! X( *dimasukin ke karung***

**Yup, aku bikin fic ini karena request yang udah lamaaaaa banget dari temanku, tapi baru aku bikin. Hiks, maaf ya (TT_TT) this fic special request by Cute Apple. Enjoy it..!**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : OOC, AU

Genre : Romance/Angst

Pairing : SasufemNaru, slight SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**ANSWER**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1 : KAU HANYA ROBOT**

Laki-laki itu terdiam di depan makam gadis itu. Makam yang baru saja digali kemudian ditutup seminggu yang lalu. Namun, tidak semudah itu untuk melupakan rasa sakit ditinggal oleh orang yang disayanginya. Laki-laki berambut raven itu mengepalkan tangannya. Dia gemertakan giginya kuat-kuat berusaha menahan rasa yang ada. Sifat dinginnya yang selalu dia jaga dan tunjukkan di depan semua orang bagai gunung es yang berdiri tegak dan kokoh, kini hancur seketika. Air mata dingin itu, mengalir ke pipinya.

Laki-laki dengan rambut raven itu menarik nafas perlahan, dia kembali berjongkok untuk menyentuh gundukan tanah di depannya. Tanah yang di dalamnya terkubur orang yang dulu paling disayanginya. Kini dia harus menyesal, seandainya saja dia tidak menolak ajakan kekasihnya itu untuk pergi ke taman hiburan bersama-sama, maka kekasihnya itu tidak perlu bertemu dengan para penjahat yang akhirnya merenggut nyawanya. Ingin rasanya laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kelalaian terburuk yang pernah dia lakukan dalam hidupnya.

"Gomenasai," ucapnya pelan dengan nada suara getir, tangannya merayap pada nisan putih di depannya, "Sakura," gumamnya, nadanya berubah parau saat menyebut nama kekasihnya yang sudah berpindah alam itu. Kepalanya yang biasanya mengadah dan tidak pernah ada yang bisa meruntuhkan benteng kesombongannya itu, kini tertunduk seolah malu akan perbuatannya.

Lama dia masih terdiam di sana, sementara cuaca semakin berawan. Matahari tertutup awan-awan hitam yang berarak. Menandakan cuaca cerah kini berubah menjadi mendung. Petir-petir yang seolah marah itu, menggelegar menghantam awan satu sama lain. Dunia terlihat seolah marah akan kelalaian Sasuke yang fatal itu. Saling menggelegar, hingga akhirnya tetesan air mulai terjatuh. Sekarang dunia bagaikan menangis, meratapi kepergian gadis yang dikarenakan kelalaian laki-laki rambut raven yang bodoh itu.

Tak peduli meskipun hujan itu datang mengeroyoknya tanpa ampun, Sasuke tetap berdiri di samping gundukan tanah itu. Rambutnya yang biasanya mencuat ke belakang kini terjatuh setelah hujan mengeroyoknya. Tubuhnya yang berdiri tegak diserang hujan itu, tidak berniat untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Lama Sasuke terdiam, hingga dia tidak merasakan bulir-bulir air itu menjatuhinya. Sasuke masih terdiam, tanpa ekspresi dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang melindunginya dari hujan ganas itu. Sebuah payung. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang melindunginya itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo, kita pulang," ajak laki-laki yang berwajah hampir mirip dengannya, namun rambutnya hitam panjang dan diikat. Ekspresinya menunjukkan betapa dia sangat mengkhawatirkan laki-laki yang beberapa tahun lebih muda di depannya itu.

"Itachi…nii…" ucap Sasuke pelan. Matanya menyipit, pandangannya pun mulai mengabur. Hampir saja dia jatuh, seandainya Itachi tidak cekatan menarik tubuhnya dan menyandarkannya pada dada bidang milik Itachi.

"Sasuke!" seru Itachi, nadanya terdengar antara marah dan cemas, "kita harus pulang!" lanjutnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, nafasnya mulai memburu dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Sangat pusing.

Itachi menegakkan tubuh adiknya itu dan mencoba menggiring adiknya itu untuk berjalan. Itachi memapah tubuh adiknya kalau-kalau Sasuke akan jatuh lagi. Setelah dengan hati-hati memasukkan adiknya di bangku samping bangku kemudi, Itachi langsung menduduki bangku supirnya. Wajahnya menatap cemas pada wajah adik di sampingnya yang semakin memucat.

"Sasuke, lain kali jangan begini lagi! Berziarah ke makam Sakura itu memang boleh, tapi jangan keterlaluan seperti tadi! Penyakitmu itu bisa tambah parah!" Itachi menasihati adiknya dengan nada yang tegas. Dia tidak tahan melihat adiknya begini terus, itu menyakitkan. Namun, Sasuke yang masih mengatur nafasnya hanya menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum kecil menanggapi kakaknya.

"Tenang saja Itachi-nii," ucap Sasuke pelan, "lagipula jika penyakitku tambah parah, maka aku akan semakin cepat menyusul Sakura di sana,"

"SASUKE!" teriakan Itachi menggema, dia menatap gusar pada adik di sampingnya, "Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, aku akan menghajarmu!" bentak Uchiha sulung tersebut. Sasuke hanya menatap kakaknya sesaat kemudian membuang pandangannya pada jendela di sampingnya. Itachi menghela nafas sesaat lalu mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

Kedua kakak beradik itu lama terdiam, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Itachi berkali-kali melirik adiknya yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengamati jalan di luar. Baiklah, entah Sasuke ngambek atau bukan, yang jelas Itachi jadi gusar melihatnya. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Itachi membuka mulutnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi pelan, Sasuke tidak bergeming sedikit pun, "maaf kalau kau marah, tapi aku ingin kau mengerti," lanjutnya lagi. Sasuke masih tidak bergeming, namun tetap saja kata-kata Itachi masuk ke telinganya.

"Kau tahu, keluarga kita sudah tidak ada. Dan sekarang, satu-satunya yang kupunya hanya kau, adikku satu-satunya," jelas Itachi. Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata-kata kakaknya tersebut, dia mendesah pelan. "Kau mengerti kan Sasuke? Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu,"

"Hn, aku mengerti Itachi-nii," jawab Sasuke akhirnya, "sebab sekarang yang kupunya juga hanya tinggal kau, semenjak Sakura pergi," gumamnya dengan nada pelan. Itachi tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Arigato,"

.

.

.

**Di rumah…**

"Begitu, jadi kau akan pergi dinas sebulan? Lama sekali," keluh Sasuke yang tengah melihat-lihat jadwal kegiatan yang akan dilakukan kakaknya. Itachi yang sedang membereskan kopernya mengangguk.

"Yeah, kenapa? Kesepian?" tanya Itachi sambil terkekeh. Sasuke hanya mendengus menahan tawa, mendengar anikinya yang satu itu. "Tenang saja, kau tidak akan kesepian," lanjut Itachi lagi, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dia menghentikan kegiatan-kegiatannya melihat-lihat jadwal kegiatan Itachi dan menatap kakaknya tersebut.

"Aku sudah menyewa robot gadis untuk menemani dan melayanimu selama aku tidak ada," ujar Itachi. Sasuke menatap kakaknya semakin bingung.

"Robot?"

"Iya robot, akan menimbulkan gosip tidak baik jika aku menyewa gadis sebenarnya untuk menemanimu hanya berdua di apartemen begini, lagipula kau sendiri juga bilang sedang tidak ingin menemui gadis manapun kan?" jelas Itachi panjang lebar. Sasuke terdiam dan membuang mukanya, kembali berkutat dengan file-file milik kakaknya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sakura," ucap Sasuke sarkastik dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha iya iya, aku tahu," balas Itachi. Saat dia tengah membenarkan dasinya, bel apartemen mereka berbunyi.

TING TONG

"Hn? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi hanya menatap pintu apartemen mereka.

"Hm, mungkin robotnya sudah datang, sana sambut Sasuke," perintah Itachi. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, dengan malas dia melangkah mendekati pintu apartemennya.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Dengan malas, aku berjalan menuju pintu apartemenku. Dasar Itachi, kebiasaan. Aku membuka pintunya sambil menggaruk rambut ravenku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Begitu terbuka, aku tertegun melihat seorang gadis dan bapak-bapak tua. Namun, bukan bapak tua itu yang menarik perhatianku, melainkan gadis yang berada tepat di depanku. Mata biru langitnya menatapku cerah, lama kemudian dia tersenyum. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang berwarna kuning dan dikuncir kembar, tak lupa kumis seperti kucing di pipinya. Bajunya casual, dengan jaket yang sampai menutupi leher jenjangnya. Sungguh… err lucu?

"Ah, Danzou-sama," cerocos Itachi di belakangku membuatku kaget. Sepertinya dia menyapa bapak tua yang ada di belakang gadis itu, "nah Sasuke, ini robot yang kuberi tahu tadi, namanya Naruto," jelas Itachi.

Robot? Benarkah begitu? Tapi, entah kenapa menurutku dia terlalu sempurna untuk di sebut robot. Kulitnya sedikit coklat bahkan terlihat seperti kulit manusia asli, kudengar pembicaraan Danzo dan Itachi, dia memakai silikon. Dia terus tersenyum menatap ke arahku, seolah sudah tahu akulah tuannya sekarang. Matanya sekilas terlihat berbinar saat Danzo mengatakan bahwa dia akan tinggal bersamaku.

"Saya akan melakukan apa saja, untuk Sasuke-sama," ucapnya di depanku. Dia kembali tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Aku membalas senyum canggung.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, Naruto ini robot yang sudah diatur untuk mengurus rumah dan melayani kebutuhan majikannya, dia baru dibuat jadi kau adalah majikan pertamanya," bisik Itachi di telingaku, "dan yang paling penting, dia tidak punya perasaan sama sekali, pokoknya dia sudah diatur hanya untuk mengurus rumah tangga. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dia akan berubah seperti para fangirlmu yang mengerikan itu," lanjutnya lagi.

Tidak punya perasaan, memang wajar saja sih toh dia hanya robot. Kecuali kalau robot spesial, pasti dimodifikasi. Melihat penghasilan Itachi, tidak mungkin dia akan menyewa robot spesial yang mempunyai perasaan seperti itu. Naruto kembali tersenyum padaku. Ah sudahlah, buat apa aku pikirkan?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Danzo pergi meninggalkan kami setelah menerima tanda pembayaran dari Itachi. Naruto tetap berdiri dengan sabar di sampingku yang tengah duduk di sofa memandangi Itachi yang sibuk bolak balik ke sana kemari. Aku mendengus pelan melihat tingkahnya.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong Naruto saja sih?" tanyaku kesal. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kesal kepadaku.

"Naruto sudah diatur hanya menuruti perintahmu saja! Kecuali kalau kau mau berbaik hati menyuruh Naruto untuk membantuku," jelas Itachi. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, kemudian aku berbalik memandang Naruto di sampingku.

"Naruto,"

"Iya, Sasuke-sama?" tanyanya, lagi-lagi dengan mata biru berbinar yang entah kenapa selalu membuatku canggung.

"Bisa… tolong bantu Itachi-nii? Tolong turuti kata-katanya sementara dia beres-beres sampai aku menyuruhmu berhenti," perintahku. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Pasti, Sasuke-sama," jawabnya, kemudian dia mulai mengikuti Itachi dengan langkah kecil. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir kembar, bergerak mengikuti alur langkahnya.

Aku menghela nafasku perlahan, sesaat mata biru langit yang cerah milik Naruto meningatkanku pada seseorang. Matanya, cerah seakan tak pernah redup persis seperti mata emerald Sakura. Bedanya, Sakura berwarna hijau emerald dan Naruto berwarna biru langit. Keduanya sama-sama mencerahkan. Aku mengambil fotoku dengan Sakura yang dibingkai dan berada di atas tv di depanku. Aku menatapnya sesaat hingga—

"Sasuke-sama," panggil seseorang membuatku tersentak kaget dan spontan menoleh ke belakang. Di sana Naruto tengah menatapku polos, "Itachi-nii akan berangkat sebentar lagi," ucapnya. Aku tersenyum sesaat dan mengangguk lalu menghampiri pintu depan.

Kulihat Itachi tengah bersiap dengan dua koper di sampingnya. Dia tengah melihat jam tangannya saat aku menghampirinya, "Ah Sasuke," ucapnya saat menyadari ada aku di depannya. Itachi menatap mata onyxku dan secara tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kalau ada apa-apa segera telpon aku," bisik Itachi di telingaku. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. "Akan kuusahakan segera terbang kemari apabila ada sesuatu yang gawat," terangnya lagi dan kini dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Ya," jawabku singkat, padat, dan jelas. Itachi terkekeh melihatku yang hanya mendengus. Dia mengacak-acak rambutku yang kuakui memang

mirip pantat ayam itu.

"Sudah ya Sasuke. Naruto, tolong jaga Sasuke dengan baik," perintah Itachi. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku hanya mendesahkan nafasku pelan.

Itachi berjalan menjauhi pintu apartemen kami, terakhir kulihat dia melambaikan tangan sebelum dia memasuki lift yang kemudian tertutup. Aku menatap Naruto sesaat, kemudian memasuki apartemen ini. Naruto mengikutiku dengan langkah kecil dari belakang dan mengunci pintu apartemen tanpa kuminta sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-sama butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya saat aku duduk kembali di sofaku. Aku terdiam, pandanganku berkutat pada tv di depanku. Kemudian kembali meleset ke atas tv, melihat foto Sakura. Lagi.

"Teh," jawabku singkat, "teh dengan kokoa," ya, aku ingin teh itu. Teh yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh Sakura. Belum—bukan! Tak ada yang bisa menyamai rasa khas yang diciptakan Sakura.

"Akan saya buatkan," jawab Naruto dan segera berlalu. Tch, apa kau bodoh Sasuke? Naruto mana bisa membuatkan teh yang sama persis seperti Sakura.

Memang, aku ingat Sakura pernah bilang awalnya dia melihat di buku resep yang waktu itu iseng dibeli Itachi. Hanya saja, saat orang lain mencoba membuatnya, tidak ada yang bisa menyamai rasa khas milik Sakura. Karena kebanggaan itulah, aku semakin menyayangi gadis berambut pink itu. Ah sudahlah, biar Naruto membuatkan saja tehnya. Tidak apa walau tidak akan sama seperti Sakura, setidaknya aku memang ingin teh hangat sekarang.

"Silahkan Sasuke-sama," gumam Naruto yang tengah memberikan teh buatannya padaku. Aku tersenyum canggung dan menerimanya.

Naruto masih menatapku saat dengan ragu aku menyeruput teh buatannya. Aku tersentak kaget, saat kurasakan rasa teh itu mirip sekali dengan teh buatan Sakura. Aku tertegun sesaat dan sesekali kulirik Naruto yang masih menatapku dengan polos. Kenapa? Kenapa bisa sama? Padahal dia hanya robot. Ya, dia hanya robot.

"Na… Naruto?" panggilku, Naruto berjalan mendekatiku, "bagaimana kau membuat teh ini?" tanyaku ragu. Naruto terlihat mengangguk lalu dia berjalan ke dapur dan kembali lagi membawa buku resep Itachi.

"Saya melihat di buku ini, halaman 12 di tabel 3 dengan judul 'teh kokoa'," jelasnya secara detail. Aku tertegun sesaat dan mengangguk.

"Apa… Kau menambahkan sesuatu di luar resep ini?" tanyaku penasaran. Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Saya diprogram untuk mematuhi apa yang saya lihat dan saya dengar dengan sepenuh hati, begitu kata master saya," terang Naruto, "dan walau tidak mengerti, saya diperintahkan Danzo-sama untuk selalu memikirkan majikan saat melakukan perintah dari majikan tersebut," jelasnya panjang lebar. Kulihat dari matanya, sepertinya memang benar bahwa dia hanya melakukan perintah yang ada.

Tapi tetap saja, rasa teh buatannya yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura menganggu pikiranku. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mata onyxku dengan mata biru langitnya. Sial, pikiranku sudah kemana-mana. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Rasa teh yang sama saja membuatku kacau begini.

Apalagi, kalau dia sampai mempunyai semua hal yang sama dimiliki Sakura?

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu ini ==' aku membuatnya terburu-buru soalnya laptop yang kupakai ini mau dibawa ayah, makanya susah hehe. **

**Yah sudahlah tak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan, selain semoga suka dengan fic ini. Terutama untuk Cute Apple, semoga angstnya kerasa ya ntar ^^a**

**Oke, boleh minta review? X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jumpa lagi minna~ :)**

**Haha kali ini saya tidak bisa banyak bacot *halah* oke, sekarang selamat membacaaa XD **

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, typo?

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Genre : Romance/Angst

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**.**

**.**

**ANSWER**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2 : WHO ARE YOU?**

"Emm Naruto?" panggilku ragu ketika sedari tadiku memperhatikan, Naruto sama sekali tidak berkedip menatapku. Walau sudah terbiasa diperhatikan dengan gadis normal, tapi nyatanya tetap saja risih lama-lama diperhatikan dengan gadis robot.

Naruto kembali menatapku, "Ya, Sasuke-sama? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyamu sambil tersenyum lagi. Hahh, sepertinya robot yang satu ini memang diprogram untuk selalu tersenyum. Tapi harus kuakui, ini kedua kalinya aku kalah dan luluh dengan senyum perempuan, tepat setelah Sakura pastinya.

Ah, aku jadi teringat lagi.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Jadi teringat dengan pikiranku tadi. Pikiran yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Uuh, berpikirlah lebih jernih Sasuke! Dia hanya robot! Mana mungkin bisa menyamakan atau bahkan mengalahkan Sakura yang notabene manusia asli dan normal.

"Sasuke-sama?" tanyanya lagi membuatku kembali tersentak. Dengan agak gugup aku menoleh dan menatap mata biru langitnya.

"Ambilkan obat yang ada di samping tempat tidurku," akhirnya perintah yang dari tadi susah kukatakan keluar juga dari mulutku. Naruto terlihat mengangguk dan segera berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku mengeluarkan nafas lega. Dari tadi detak jantungku tidak beraturan. Entah karena penyakit yang sudah lama kuderita ataukah karena Naruto? Ah, kalau begini aku jadi tidak yakin sebulan ke depan. Oh Itachi, mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku menginginkanmu untuk segera pulang. Aku membaringkan diriku di atas sofa. Tch, Naruto lama sekali mengambil obatku. Sudahlah, lama-lama aku mengantuk juga saat kepalaku terkena bantal yang ada di sofa. Perlahan tapi pasti, kubiarkan driku terhanyut di alam bawah sadar...

.

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke-sama, saya sudah membawakan obatnya," Naruto berjalan mendekati tuannya yang terbaring di atas sofa. Karena mata onyx Sasuke tertutup dengan tangannya, sehingga Naruto tidak tahu bahwa saat itu sang tuan sudah tertidur nyenyak, "maaf saya terlambat 5 menit 2 detik untuk mengambilnya, karena ada banyak sekali obat di samping tempat tidur tuan. Dengan kata lain saya harus membaca satu-satu nama obat yang ada di sana," jelas Naruto dengan detil. Namun Sasuke tetap tidak menjawab.

"Sasuke-sama?" Naruto akhirnya memegang sekilas tangan Sasuke. Namun itu cukup untuk membuat tangan itu terjatuh hingga menampakkan kelopak mata Sasuke yang menutupi bola mata onyxnya, membuat Naruto menatapnya polos.

Gadis robot berkuncir kembar itu menatap Sasuke dari bawah sampai atas, "Ini sofa, dan bukan tempat untuk tidur Sasuke-sama," gumam Naruto sambil berusaha menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke perlahan, namun laki-laki raven itu sama sekali tidak bergeming, "bangunlah Sasuke-sama," panggil Naruto lagi, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Apa boleh buat," Naruto memposisikan dirinya dan segera menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Sasuke dengan bridal style. Aneh memang, mengingat Naruto adalah perempuan, masa' menggendong laki-laki dengan bridal seperti itu? Tapi, itu bukan hal mustahil untuk Naruto yang sudah diprogram memiliki tenaga yang sama dengan seekor kuda.

Naruto membawa Sasuke perlahan menuju kamarnya, "Ini tempat yang benar untuk manusia tidur, Sasuke-sama," bisik Naruto pelan saat dia melihat kasur di depan matanya. Naruto mulai membaringkan Sasuke di atasnya.

"Oyasumi masuta..."

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Berkali-kali kukedipkan mataku, untuk membiasakan diri setelah bangun dari tidur. Aku tertegun saat melihat langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna biru muda. Untuk memastikan, aku menoleh ke sana kemari melihat semua perabotan yang ada. Ah memang benar, ini kamarku. Tapi kenapa aku bisa di sini? Seingatku tadi aku ada di atas sofa. Siapa yang membawaku? Masa' Naruto?

"Anda sudah bangun Sasuke-sama?" tanya seseorang di luar pintu yang kini terbuka sedikit dan kepala seseorang mengintip ke dalam. Aku menatap kedua bola mata biru sapphirenya, oh Naruto.

"Ya," jawabku singkat, padat, dan jelas. Lalu Naruto masuk dan membawakan nampan yang di atasnya ada piring yang—kalau kucium dari baunya—berisi nasi goreng, "saatnya makan malam Sasuke-sama," ucapnya dan aku hanya mengangguk lalu segera memposisikan diriku senyaman mungkin di atas tempat tidur.

"Silahkan,"

"Hn," aku menjawab malas saat Naruto menyerahkan nampan itu di atas tubuhku. Aku membukanya penutupnya perlahan, malu mengakuinya tapi bau nasi goreng itu menandakan kalau rasanya sangat enak. Perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai memegang sendok dan menyuapi perlahan.

Aku terdiam melihat Naruto yang terus memandangiku saat makan, ah menyebalkan pandangannya itu membuatku risih, "Ngg, Naruto," panggilku. Matanya membulat menanggapi panggilanku, "Bisakah... Kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus saya lakukan Sasuke-sama?" tanya Naruto. Aku merasakan wajahku menghangat melihat senyumnya. Ah Sasuke, kenapa lagi kau?

"Ngg ah apa ya," aku melirik ke sana kemari, berusaha melihat yang lain agar aku tidak bertatapan dengan mata biru langitnya yang terang itu, "err mungkin membereskan kamar tidurku agar jauh lebih rapi?" akhirnya perintah itu sukses keluar dari mulutku.

Naruto mengangguk, "Baik Sasuke-sama," dan dalam hitungan menit berikutnya terlihat Naruto berlalu lalang di depan kasurku. Meskipun tak mau, mata onyxku terus mengekori ke arah dia pergi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha fokus dengan nasi go—

**Praang**

—rengku.

"Shit," umpatku kesal setelah sukses menjatuhkan piringku yang berisi nasi goreng hingga nasinya dengan mubazir tercecer di lantai kamarku. Kudengar Naruto melangkah mendekatiku sementara kepalaku masih tertunduk melihat ke bawah.

"Biar saya yang bereskan Sasuke-sama," gumam Naruto dan segera membungkuk. Namun tanganku masih di bawah. Naruto menjulurkan tangannya hingga, jari-jarinya yang lentik itu sukses menyentuh tanganku.

Aku tertegun dan reflek kepalaku terangkat untuk menatap Naruto di depanku. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming, dia tetap fokus pada tugasnya mengambilkan butiran-butiran nasi yang jatuh di lantai. Aku hanya bisa menatap rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan dikuncir kembar itu. Sepertinya dia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat menyentuh tanganku.

Oh aku lupa, dia kan robot!

Hahh beapa bodohnya aku. Wajar saja Naruto tidak merasakan apapun saat menyentuhku. Dia robot dan lagi dia tidak mempunyai perasaan. Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan dari robot ini? Kenapa? Kenapa aku berdebar dengan hanya melihatnya? Menatap mata biru langitnya? Kenapa? Padahal dia tidak merasakan apapun. Apa mungkin aku menyukainya?

Menyukai 'robot' itu?

Jangan bodoh Sasuke! Hidupmu hanya tingal menunggu dan menghitung waktu. Kau tidak boleh mengharapkan apapun, apalagi dari robot yang tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti ini.

"Saya sudah selesai, Sasuke-sama," ucapan Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap mata birunya. Lagi. "Mau saya buatkan makanan lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Oh tidak, jangan tunjukkan senyum itu.

"Ngg," wajahku menghangat atau bahkan mungkin memerah melihat senyum tulusnya. Sial! Aku tidak pernah begini sebelumnya selain bersama Sakura, "tidak usah," kata-kataku keluar juga setelah aku menarik nafas.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baik," gumamnya. Dan lagi-lagi dia hanya berdiri dan menatapku dengan mata biru langitnya. Ah, aku jadi merasa serba salah. Aku harus segera mencairkan suasana yang jadi menyesakkan dan membuatku risih ini.

"Naruto," gadis robot itu menoleh, "apa kau tahu dengan perasaan yang dinamakan cinta?" tanyaku. Ukh, aku benar-benar merasa gila setelah menanyakan ini.

Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu menunduk, "Gomen ne, saya tidak tahu Sasuke-sama," jawabnya pelan, dia menatapku dengan perasaan yang amat bersalah, "kata 'cinta' tidak dapat saya temukan di dalam komputer yang ada di kepala saya," gumamnya lagi dengan polos. Aku mengangguk mengerti, perasaan kecewa sedikit terlintas di benakku.

"Tak apa," aku hanya membalas. "Kalau gitu, apa yang kau tahu tentang perasaan?" Naruto kembali menggeleng.

"Saya ingat Danzou-sama pernah mengatakan pada saya, kalau saya tidak memiliki perasaan. Tapi sampai sekarang saya tidak mengerti apa itu perasaan," jelasnya dengan wajah polos yang..

Manis.

Ukh, sadarlah Sasuke!

"Be-Begitu, ah ya tolong ambilkan obatku di luar," perintahku. Naruto mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju keluar pintu.

Mendengar suara pintu ditutup, aku menghembuskan nafas lega dan segera memegang kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Ah, aku jadi ingat hidupku yang tinggal menghitung waktu karena penyakit kanker otakku ini. Aku sedikit kecewa. Aku tahu perasaan apa yang dari tadi menyelimutiku ini. Karena aku pernah merasakannya saat Sakura ada di sampingku. Ini perasaan khusus. Aku senang aku bisa merasakannya lagi. Padahal kupikir dulu, aku sudah mati rasa sehingga aku bisa menerima kematianku nanti.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Aku kembali merasakannya. Perasaan yang mengatakan aku harus tetap hidup agar bisa terus disampingnya meskipun dia tidak tahu perasaanku. Namun, setiap aku berpikir aku ingin tetap hidup, rasa sakitku malah semakin bertambah. Seolah mengingatkan aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi. Kenapa? Apakah aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia? Kami-sama, kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku? Benteng pertahananku yang dingin ini pun hancur. Air mata meleleh, mengalir di pipiku saat aku menunduk. Merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di kepalaku.

"Aku mencintainya.."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Oke, special thanks for :**

_**Lavender Hime-chan, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Uzumaki Winda, Snow of Priscila, Pet pet pet, moonmu3, Azuka Kanahara, Kaori a.k.a Yama, TakonYaki, Cendy Hoseki, Queliet Kuro Shiroyama, popoChi-moChi, cute apple, Michiru No Akasuna, Athrun-GothicLolita, Dhevitry Haruno, Vipris**_

_**Lavender Hime-chan : **__Hehehe maaf maaf XD tapi slight banget kok tuh. Sakuranya aja udah mati ==v *dihajar* hehe makasih dah review ya Cici~ X3_

_**Azuka Kanahara : **__Nee gomen say, Itachinya muncul di awal dan akhir cerita doang hohoho~ *kicked* tapi emang slight SasuSaku mengingat saya adalah big fans of that pairing wkwkwk *plak* thanks udah review! XD_

_**Kaori a.k.a Yama : **__He? Kayaknya aku pernah baca komik kayak gitu juga deh. Tapi aku lupa judulnya apa, mungkin emang itu kali ya ahaha *innocent -dibakar* betul betul Naru cewek cantik banget, saya sampai jatuh cinta (?) *dlempar* hehe makasih banyak udah revieeew! _

_**TakonYaki : **__ Iya, sebenarnya aku juga pernah baca komik tentang robot gitu. Dan aku memang mengambil konsepnya dari situ hehe *plak* tapi aku lupa judul dan jalan ceritanya, makanya aku berharap cerita yang kubuat ini gak sampai mirip komik tersebut ==v *berdoa di pojokan* btw, thanks udah review! :D_

_**Cendy Hoseki : **__Wah terima kasih sudah mau ngefavee XD Iya, di sini Naruto robot beneran kok, hanya aja dimodifikasi tubuhnya seperti manusia biasa. Makanya Sasuke kepincut (?) *dilempar tomat* thanks udah revieew! :3_

_**Cute apple : **__Sama-sama hahaa XD aku juga minta maaf soalnya telat :3 *puppy eyes (?)* hehe sengaja Sakuranya kuhilangkan, agar menghindari bash. Mengingat saya juga Sakura fans X3 *meluk mayat Sakura (?)* sebenarnya gampang kok, teh biasa yang tinggal ditambahin kayu manis secukupnya. Cuma takaran kayu manisnya itu yang susah untuk menyenangkan selera *halah* aku dapat ide ini dari komik Detective Yakumo hahahaha *dihajar* thanks udah review! :D_

_**Athrun-GothicLolita : **__Ne? MAAF! DX sumpah aku juga gak tahu kok. Karena idenya numpang lewat, makanya langsung aku ketik. Bener-bener gomen yaa m(_,_)m terserah Rii-chan kalau mau publish juga. Toh kata Rii-chan beda inti ceritanya kan? :3 Santai aja hehe, thanks udah review!_

**Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca fic ini. Thank you very much, I'll very appreciate it XD **

**Boleh minta review lagi? :D**

**NB : Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yup, jumpa lagi! Aaa~ saya tidak tahu mau ngomong apa, selain MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN aja ya. Jaga-jaga kalau nanti aku gak sempet ngucapin pada hari H-nya :)**

**Yosh, selamat membacaaa!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, typo?

Genre : Romance/Angst

Pairing : SasufemNaru

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**.**

**.**

**ANSWER**

**CHAPTER 3 : DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**

Sejak dari tadi aku terdiam memikirkan perasaanku ini. Aku berpikir, harus secepatnya aku menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini sebelum terlambat. Aku tidak mau mati dalam keadaan menderita karena tidak bisa bersamanya. Aku harus bisa!

"Sasuke-sama,"

**Deg!**

"Ah Na-Naruto, kau mengagetkanku saja," ucapku sambil mengelus dadaku yang tadi serasa berhenti berdetak sesaat. Dan, itu terjadi hanya karena aku mendengar suaranya? Benar-benar gila.

"Gomen, ini obatnya," Naruto memberikan beberapa bungkusan obat padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menerimanya. Setelah itu, aku langsung mengambil air putih dan saat hendak meminumnya—

—Naruto mencengkram tanganku yang memegang obat.

"Apa-apaan kau?" hardikku sedikit kesal karena gelas berisi air putih di tanganku hampir saja tumpah. Aku sedikit tertegun melihat mata biru sapphire Naruto menatapku tajam.

"Manusia harus meminum obat sesuai aturan," ucapnya memulai penjelasan, "menurut aturan, obat itu harus diminum **setelah makan**. Tapi, Sasuke-sama belum memakan apa-apa dari tadi," jelasnya tegas. Aku ingin membantah, tapi entah kenapa lidahku terasa kelu.

"Tunggulah, saya akan membuat makanan baru lagi," ucapnya bebarengan dengan tangannya yang melepaskan tanganku. Aku terus terdiam, mata onyxku tidak bisa lepas dari mata biru sapphirenya yang selalu bisa menatapku dalam. Jauh ke dalam.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari kamarku, aku menarik nafas panjang. Pikiranku benar-benar berkecamuk hari ini. Menyebalkan sekali. Kutatap obat tablet yang ada di tanganku dan kucengkram erat hingga kurasakan tablet itu hancur di tengah kepalanku. Aku merasa tidak enak hari ini, rasanya ada sesuatu yang akan mendatangiku. Ingin rasanya aku keluar, berteriak sekencang mungkin mengeluarkan penat di dada. Aku melirik pigura fotoku bersama Sakura di samping tempat tidur.

Aku mengeluh, kenapa ya perasaanku mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan bisa melihat pigura itu lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Aku.. ingin berziarah ke makam Sakura lagi, tapi begitu kulihat jam rupanya sudah jam 10 malam, aku mengurungkannya. Kalau ada Itachi, aku yakin dia tidak akan mengizinkanku dan memarahiku habis-habisan seperti biasa.

Itachi, kenapa aku jadi merindukannya? Padahal belum sehari juga Itachi meninggalkanku. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan dimana aku ingin Itachi berada di sampingku, mengelus rambutku, mendengarkan keluh kesahku, lalu memelukku. Uh, seperti anak kecil memang, aku akui itu. Tapi gara-gara Itachi yang selalu memperlakukan aku seperti itu tanpa mempedulikan umur, malah membuatku terbiasa. Yeah, Itachi berhasil menjadi tipe kakak yang 'gampang dirindukan adiknya'. Mungkin?

Lama-lama memikirkannya membuatku tak tahan juga. Segera aku ambil Hp di samping tempat tidur dan menelpon kontak Itachi. Nada tunggu terdengar dari sana, sambungan pertama terputus. Begitu kucoba yang kedua, akhirnya Itachi mengangkatnya.

"Halo,"

'_Ah Sasuke? Ada apa?' _tanya Itachi dari seberang sana. Suara berisik melatar belakanginya. Aku terdiam, sebenarnya aku bingung mau bicara apa dan apa tujuanku menelponnya. Kalau aku bilang karena aku kangen, aku yakin dalam hitungan detik setelah mendengar itu Itachi akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak, hanya ingin menelpon saja," aku menarik nafas, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa berisik sekali?" tanyaku kaku.

'_Oooh, wajar dong! Aku sedang berada di pabrik nih,' _jawab Itachi. Sesekali kudengar dia berteriak memberi perintah pada para bawahannya, _'Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau nanti kutelpon lagi? Sekarang aku sibuk sekali,' _pinta Itachi dari seberang.

Aku terdiam sesaat, "Hn, baiklah," setelahnya aku langsung mematikan sambungan telpon. Aku membaringkan diriku menatap langit-langit kamar.

Ah, Naruto lama sekali sih?

.

**Normal POV**

"Ya ya, betul. Tempatnya bukan di sana! Nanti terkena sinar matahari, taruh saja di gudang. Oh ya, baik. Hei hati-hati memegangnya!" seorang laki-laki berambut panjang hitam dan dikuncir ke bawah terlihat sibuk mengatur orang-orang yang bolak-balik di dalam pabrik. Meski sudah malam dan dingin, keringat sesekali mengucur di pelipisnya karena berada di dalam pabrik yang sedikit pengap.

Itachi Uchiha, nama pemuda itu. Selaku pengawas buruh pabrik pembuatan gelas kaca, tentunya tak mudah harus terus berteriak seharian memberi perintah. Mata onyx Itachi selalu awas, dari tadi dia sama sekali belum mendapat istirahat. Waktu yang menunjukkan pukul jam 11 malam pun mendukung rasa kantuk di dalam dirinya. Hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Itachi menoleh, "Ah Hidan, ada apa?" tanya Itachi. Hidan menatap mata onyx Itachi yang sesekali meredup dan dia mengerti.

"Kau istirahat dulu saja Itachi. Sana duduk dulu," ucap Hidan dan menunjukkan kursi panjang di pojokan. Itachi yang memang sudah kelelahan akhirnya setuju saja dan dengan goyah dia berjalan lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

Itachi menatap Hp yang digenggamnya, "Ah ya, aku berjanji untuk menelpon Sasuke," setelah menaruh kertas di sampingnya. Itachi hendak menekan kontak Sasuke, tapi tangannya tiba-tiba licin hingga—

**Dhaak**

"Yah, jatuh deh," keluh Itachi kecewa. Dengan segera Itachi mengambil Hpnya yang jatuh di bawahnya. Ditatapnya layar Hp yang sudah menghitam itu, menandakan bahwa Hp itu kini sudah mati, atau dengan kata lain rusak.

Itachi masih menatap layar Hpnya. Tiba-tiba terbesit wajah Sasuke di benaknya. Itachi mengerutkan kembali alisnya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dan dia ingin menelpon Sasuke secepat mungkin. Gelisah menghantui pikirannya, penyakit Sasuke juga menjadi pikirannya.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku ingin menutup mataku untuk tidur terlelap, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Meskipun mengantuk, aku merasa harus tetap menunggu Naruto walau sudah satu jam berlalu. Aku menghela nafas saat pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Makanan sudah datang Sasuke-sama," ucap Naruto sambil memasang senyum termanisnya—mungkin. Aku ber'hn' ria dan menerima makanan itu dari Naruto.

Aku lagi-lagi hanya diam menatap makanan di depanku. Naruto juga masih tetap memandang juga menungguku seperti biasa. Dengan berani, aku menatap Naruto dengan mata onyxku. Tak apa kan? Toh Naruto juga tidak akan merasa terganggu. Saat menatap matanya, aku merasa aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Kenapa? Aku sangat tidak tenang, dadaku bergemuruh. Aku ingin memeluk semua orang yang kusayangi, terutama.. Naruto.

"Hei," Naruto masih menatapku, "bisa kemari sebentar?" Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan mendekatiku.

Kini, mata biru sapphirenya tepat berada di depan mataku. Mata yang menenangkan, begitu pikirku. Aku sangat menyayangi gadis ini. Oh ralat, maksudku **robot **ini. Tapi perasaan ini bukan perasaan yang mudah, aku mencintainya. Ya, mencintainya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" aku ingin sekali mendengar jawabanmu, "apa kau mencintaiku, Naruto?" tangan pucatku pun terangkat, menelusuri tiap lekuk wajahnya.

Naruto masih memandangku dalam, "Apa maksudnya, Sasuke-sama?" tanyanya balik. Aku mendengus tertahan.

"Itu bukan jawaban, Naruto," kekehku. "Jawabannya antara ya dan tidak. Nah, kau pilih mana? Yang paling meyakinkan saja," jelasku. Sepertinya aku sudah gila, harusnya aku tahu kan? Bertahun-tahun aku menunggu **jawaban **dari dia pun, dia tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

Naruto menatapku polos. Dan program di kepalanya menyuruh dia kembali tersenyum, "Gomen ne, saya tidak mengerti Sasuke-sama," aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman tipis yang pahit. Naruto, Naruto, kau benar-benar robot yang **terlalu **polos.

"Kalau begitu," aku menarik kepala Naruto. Dan selanjutnya, adalah hal paling gila yang pernah aku lakukan.

Aku menciumnya, ya menciumnya. Mencium bibir seorang gadis itu mungkin hal yang biasa, tapi ini mencium robot. Bibirnya lembut, tapi dingin. Naruto hanya menatapku tanpa mengerti apa yang kulakukan padanya. Dia tidak membalas ciumanku, tapi aku tidak mengambil protes untuk itu. Hanya aku yang menikmati ciuman itu, ciuman pertama dan terakhir untuk gadis robot ini.

Perlahan tenagaku menghilang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang kurasakan hanya tanganku tiba-tiba merosot dari wajah Naruto. Dan aku merasakan sekitarku gelap.

Ah, apa yang terjadi?

.

**Normal POV**

Lama kedua insan itu berciuman. Satu menit, dua menit, hingga sekarang tiga menit sudah berlalu. Naruto menatap wajah majikan yang menyentuh bibirnya tanpa berkedip. Menatap wajah majikannya yang terlihat menikmati dan matanya yang tertutup.

Naruto tidak merasakan apapun. Dia bingung, kenapa wajah majikannya terlihat sedih? Kenapa wajah majikannya bertambah pucat? Kenapa? Biar Naruto mensearch pertanyaan itu pada komputer di kepalanya, tetap saja dia tidak menemukan jawabnya.

Naruto terdiam, hingga akhirnya kedua tangan majikannya yang berada di kedua pipinya merosot ke bawah. Bukan cuma itu, bibir Sasuke yang tadi di bibirnya pun ikut merosot. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Kepala Sasuke kini terjatuh di pangkuannya.

"Sasuke-sama?" panggil Naruto perlahan. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang memucat dan dingin. Mata Sasuke terpejam, kedua tangan Naruto memegang wajah Sasuke, pandangannya mulai khawatir.

"Sasuke... sama?"

**To Be Continued**

**Hiaaah, lega banget bisa nyelesein chapter ini. Yosh minna! Chap depan adalah final chapter. Cepet? Iya, soalnya lagi gak ada ide lagi =_= *ditampar***

**Sasuke OOC ya? Maaf deh, susah banget bikin tuh cowok (sok) cool gak OOC *dihajar Sasu FC* dan typo? Kemaren katanya banyak ya? Maaf (TT,TT)**

**Yosh, special thanks for :**

_**Shard Vlocasters, HaMaki Sana, sugarplums1393, VamPs 9irl, TakonYaki, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Lavender Hime-chan, Kaori a.k.a Yama, White, cute apple, Vipris, Uzumaki Winda, Dhevitry Haruno, Kaze or wind, Miku Hanato, narunarunaru**_

**Makasih deh buat semuanya baik yang review maupun silent reader, maaf gak bisa bales lagi karena sudah tengah malam =='**

**Boleh minta review? X3 **__


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo minna! Saya nggak mau banyak omong, soalnya takut dihajar karena endingnya tidak memuaskan ._. #dihajar bersama# **

**Yup, happy reading! **

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, chara death, typo?

Genre : Romance/Angst

Pairing : SasufemNaru

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**.**

**.**

**ANSWER**

**

* * *

**

**LAST CHAPTER : FOREVER IN MY SIDE**

_**Normal POV **_

"Sasuke-sama?" suara bening itu menggema di dalam ruangan berbentuk persegi dengan beberapa dekorasi yang didominasi biru tua. Suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah sebuah **robot **yang tengah terduduk, di atas pahanya yang terlipat terlihat kepala seorang manusia menyandar.

Gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang dan dikuncir kembar itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah majikan yang tergeletak di bawahnya, "Sasuke-sa—"

**Triiit Triiit**

Naruto—nama gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Hp sang majikan yang bergetar di atas meja di samping ranjang. Program komputer di kepalanya menganalisa sesaat sampai akhirnya dia mengerti bahwa benda itu adalah handphone dan dia harus mengangkatnya. Mata biru saphirenya menjelajah tiap tombol handphone hingga akhirnya berhenti di tombol dengan gambar gagang telpon berwarna hijau. Naruto segera menekannya dengan jempolnya.

'_Halo, Sasuke?' _sapa suara dari seberang sana. Naruto masih tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang ada di seberang.

'_Maaf ya aku tidak menelponmu secepat mungkin, tadi Hpku jatuh dan rusak. Akhirnya aku pinjam Hp Hidan deh,' _jelas Itachi di seberang sana, _'Sasuke? Kau mendengarku kan?' _Naruto seperti tersadar lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Emm ya?" jawab Naruto dengan kikuk.

Lawan teleponnya terlihat tertegun sesaat, _'Lho? Ini Naruto kan? Sasuke mana?' _tanya Itachi. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih berada di atas pahanya.

"Dia sedang tidur di atas paha saya," Naruto terdiam sesaat, "tadi beliau tiba-tiba jatuh tertidur saat berbicara dengan saya," jawab Naruto seadanya.

'_Eh?' _Itachi terlihat kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto, _'di-dia baik-baik saja kan? Mukanya pucat tidak?' _tanya Itachi panik. Naruto kembali menatap wajah Sasuke.

"...Sepertinya iya,"

'_Ga-Gawat, Naruto tolong bawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit Konoha yang terdekat. Aku sangat mengharapkanmu Naruto. Aku akan segera menyusul, cepat!' _dan Itachi pun langsung menutup handphone.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya masih menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Sesaat kemudian dia menggendong Sasuke dengan bridal style.

"Sepertinya lebih baik saya menuruti Itachi-sama,"

.

.

Terlihatlah di sepanjang koridor ini orang-orang berlalu lalang. Sibuk mengurusi masalah mereka masing-masing. Namun tidak bagi gadis dikuncir kembar itu, dia terlihat berdiri menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Berkali-kali mata biru saphirenya yang menenangkan itu melirik papan nama di atasnya. Wajahnya datar dan sulit diekspresikan. Dia lalu berjalan dan menatap pintu coklat di depannya.

"Sudah satu jam lebih lima menit Sasuke-sama di dalam sana," gumamnya entah pada siapa, "Apa Sasuke-sama baik-baik saja? Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan beliau, Danzo-sama pasti akan memarahi Naruto," ucapnya polos pada dirinya sendiri. Dia terlihat seperti menghela nafas.

"Naruto!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh ke sumber suara, "Sasuke, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi, keadaannya sangat berantakan. Naruto kembali terdiam.

"Entahlah," Naruto menjawab, "sudah satu jam lebih sepuluh menit beliau ada di sana," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pintu coklat di depannya. Namun sepertinya jawaban Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat menenangkan Itachi. Uchiha sulung itu terus berjalan bolak-balik. Sementara Naruto tetap teguh berdiri di depan pintu coklat.

**Krieet**

Suara pintu dibuka membuat Itachi berhenti dan mata biru saphire Naruto membulat melihat dokter yang muncul di depannya. Itachi langsung berlari dan berdiri di samping Naruto dan menatap sang dokter cemas.

"Do-Dokter, bagaimana Sasuke? Apa penyakitnya tambah parah? Apa yang terjadi dok?" tanya Itachi tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk dokter itu menjawab. Tapi sepertinya sang dokter memang tidak berniat menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang sepertinya berarti 'maafkan-saya'

Itachi tidak mau. Dia tidak mau menatap pandangan sedih dokter itu. Dia menggertakan giginya sampai sang dokter menjawab, "Kami sudah berusaha semampunya tapi—"

Tanpa mempedulikan jawaban, Itachi langsung berlari melewati dokter dan menghampiri Sasuke yang terbaring. Naruto bisa melihat mulut majikannya yang memakai vacum. Dia tidak mengerti. Ya, Naruto tidak mengerti apa-apa. Pandangan polosnya tidak bisa diartikan. Semua pertanyaan melayang di program komputernya.

**Kenapa Sasuke-sama terbaring?**

**Kenapa Itachi-sama memeluk Sasuke-sama yang sedang tidur?**

**Kenapa Itachi-sama menangis?**

**Sebenarnya ada apa di sini?**

**Kenapa Itachi-sama berteriak memanggil Sasuke-sama? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau Sasuke-sama sedang tidur? Bukankah Itachi-sama sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa tidak boleh mengganggu tidur Sasuke-sama?**

**Sebenarnya kenapa ini?**

**Aku tidak mengerti..**

"Naruto," panggilan Itachi membuyarkan lamunan gadis robot tersebut. Merasa ditatap, sesuai program chip di kepalanya Naruto tersenyum. Itachi hanya membalas tatapan Naruto itu dengan sedih.

"Sasuke," Itachi menatap adiknya yang terbaring, "dia ingin bicara denganmu," lanjutnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke samping Sasuke.

Merasa ada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya, Sasuke dengan susah payah berusaha membuka mata. Onyx yang mulai redup itu kini berhadapan dengan sang blue saphire. Entah apa arti dari tatapan itu.

.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Sesuai yang kuharapkan sesaat sebelum kematianku datang, aku melihat mata itu. Mata orang yang kusayangi lebih dari apapun. Err mungkin bukan orang, robot ya dia robot. Meski begitu aku menyayanginya. Tatapan polosnya, mata biru saphirenya, bibir tipisnya, kulit coklat manisnya, coretan seperti kumis kucing di pipinya, semuanya. Aku suka semua yang ada di dirinya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasakannya. Perasaan ini membuatku... tidak rela meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini.

"Sasuke-sama," suara indahnya yang bagaikan nyanyian merdu bergema di telingaku. Aku kembali menatapnya. Meski susah, senyum tipis berusaha kukeluarkan untuk robot yang kukasihi ini.

"Naruto," panggilku. Aku berusaha mengangkat tanganku yang kaku dan berhasil memegang pipinya yang lembut. Naruto masih menatapku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Mana senyum yang biasanya kau tunjukkan padaku?" tanyaku lirih. Dia menatapku polos. Dan sedetik kemudian dia menurutiku, senyum tanpa dosa dan tanpa beban miliknya berhasil keluar. Ah, lega sekali rasanya.

"Bagus," gumamku. Aku menarik nafas, mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya. Air mataku mengalir, padahal tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Heh, mungkin Itachi akan menertawakanku melihat aku kembali cengeng seperti dulu.

Dadaku mulai sesak, mungkin sudah waktunya. Aku ingin jawaban yang sempat tertunda. Aku menginginkannya, aku tidak mau mati dengan menanggung banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

**Tidak mau.**

"Naruto," ini yang terakhir kali, "apa kau mencintaiku?" pertanyaan bodoh yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Naruto terdiam menatapku. Tolong mengertilah Naruto! Waktuku sudah tidak banyak! "Jangan diam saja," aku menatap tajam kedua bola mata biru di sampingku,** "Jawab aku Naruto!" **

"Sasuke-sama,"

"Tidak, itu bukan jawaban!"

Aku mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Saya—"

Aku menarik kedua wajahnya mendekat dengan wajahku.

"Beri aku jawaban, ya atau tidak," kesakitan semakin menggerogoti tubuhku, "JAWAB, NARUTO!" teriakku akhirnya. Bisa kulihat Itachi menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya. Ya, dia pasti akan berpikir aku gila. Mengharapkan jawaban dari sebuah robot yang tidak mengerti apa itu namanya perasaan. Bertahun-tahun sampai badanmu hancur pun kau tidak akan bisa menerima jawabannya.

Aku menatap mata biru saphire di depanku. Air mata kembali menggenang di mata onyxku. Kenapa aku harus menderita? Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersama orang yang kusayangi? Kena—

"**Anda kenapa menangis, Sasuke-sama?"**

Aku tertegun. Begitu pula Itachi dan para dokter. Naruto, dia tersenyum di depanku. Senyum yang kupuja itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya bagaikan pisau yang menusuk jantungku. Sudah kuduga Naruto tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Apa yang kuharapkan dari dia?

Aku tersenyum kecut, "Aku tidak apa," jawabku seadanya. Pandanganku mulai memudar.

Mungkin sudah waktunya.

"Naruto, ini permintaanku yang terakhir," aku membaringkan diriku di atas kasur sambil tetap memandang kedua biru saphire yang tidak pernah mau kutinggalkan itu, "walau kau tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku..."

"**...aku ingin kau berada di sampingku selamanya," **itulah kata-kata terakhir yang kuucapkan pada gadis di depanku, juga kata-kata terakhir yang kuucapkan di dunia ini. Namun lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum tipis, kutatap semua yang ada di sana. Kak Itachi, dokter, suster, Naruto. Kurasakan kepalaku mulai terasa berat. Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mataku menutup. Pandanganku sudah sepenuhnya gelap.

Selamat tinggal semuanya...

Selamat tinggal..

**Naruto...**

.

.

**Normal POV**

PIP PIP PIIIIIP

"SASUKEEE!" teriakan Itachi menggema di kamar pasien 210 ini. Para dokter dan suster sibuk mencoba memberi tegangan pada Sasuke, jikalau saja Sasuke bisa kembali hidup meski kemungkinannya sedikit. Naruto hanya terpaku berdiri di pinggir ruangan. Mata biru saphirenya tak lepas memandangi suster dan dokter yang berjalan hilir mudik.

Program komputer di kepalanya masih sibuk berputar mencari alasan semua yang terjadi di sini. Itachi menangis makin keras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sekarang keadaan mulai tenang, hanya sedikit terdengar isakan-isakan kecil Itachi. Naruto dengan ragu berjalan mendekati mantan majikannya tersebut. Wajah majikannya terlihat damai namun sedih.

"Sasuke-sama?" panggil Naruto. Tapi tetap, Sasuke tidak akan bangun selamanya. Perlahan tangan Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke di menunduk.

"Sesuai perintah Sasuke-sama, saya akan terus berada di samping Sasuke-sama,"

.

Dua minggu sudah, waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Itachi mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya sejak ditinggal Sasuke, walau kadang kesedihan masih terpeta jelas di hatinya. Namun saat ini bukan itu yang menjadi pikiran Itachi, melainkan kuburan adiknya. Memang tidak ada masalah dengan itu, hanya saja setiap Itachi ke sana...

"Naruto.." Itachi berdiri di depan makam adiknya. Di sampingnya lagi, sebuah robot duduk dengan tenangnya, bagaikan penjaga kuburan yang sudah terbentuk sejak dua minggu yang lalu itu.

Naruto menengadah, menatap laki-laki berambut panjang di depannya, "Ya, Itachi-sama?" tanya Naruto. Dia tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Itachi menghela nafas perlahan, dia berjongkok untuk menaruh seikat bunga di atas gundukan tanah di depannya.

Itachi berjalan memutar, mendekati Naruto, "Kau masih belum pulang?" tanya Itachi hati-hati. "Kau tahu Danzo menunggumu kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Robot itu menggeleng, "Danzo-sama memerintahkan saya untuk selalu menuruti apa kata Sasuke-sama," dia memberi jeda sesaat, "dan perintah Sasuke-sama adalah agar saya selalu berada di sisinya," lanjutnya lalu menatap Itachi polos.

Itachi menarik nafas, "Begitu," dia memandang keadaan Naruto dari bawah sampai atas. Kacau sekali, wajahnya yang kusam, bajunya yang acak-acakan, pastilah selama dua minggu ini Naruto tidak pergi ke mana-mana seperti apa yang dikatakannya.

Tanpa mau banyak bicara lagi, Itachi pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan menaiki mobilnya. Lama-lama dia tidak tahan juga melihat Naruto yang seperti orang kikuk menunggui kuburan adiknya siang malam selama dua minggu non-stop. Kali ini tujuannya satu, rumah Danzo. Kakek tua itu sebenarnya sudah tahu masalah ini, dia hanya menunggu apa yang harus dilakukannya sesuai perintah Itachi. Namun sepertinya itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Tolong reparasi Naruto," pinta Itachi tegas, membuat mata hitam Danzo membulat.

"Apa? Kau tidak kasihan melihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah setia menunggu di samping kuburan adikmu itu?" tanya Danzo sedikit panik.

Itachi menajamkan onyxnya, "Justru karena itu," dia menggertakan giginya, "aku tidak tahan melihat Naruto yang terus menderita seperti ini. Biarpun robot, aku melihatnya sebagai makhluk hidup,"

Sang Uchiha sulung menghela nafas, "Melihat Naruto seperti ini, aku jadi ingat saat Sasuke terus-terusan menunggu di samping kuburan Sakura bagaikan orang tak punya tujuan hidup," Itachi menggebrak meja kerja Danzo, "kumohon, sekarang juga cepat perbaiki Naruto! Buang semua memori tentang Sasuke di kepalanya! Buat dia kembali menjadi seperti robot yang baru. Berapapun biayanya akan kubayar," pinta Itachi lagi.

Danzo menutup matanya perlahan, "Hhh apa boleh buat," wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak relaan. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto, adalah robot kesayangannya.

"Saya akan mengambil Naruto,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Setahun kemudian...**

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam terlihat memarkirkan dirinya dibantu sang supir di depan gedung putih yang besar. Terlihat dari mobil sport hitam itu, seorang laki-laki tampan berambut panjang turun. Dia memakai kacamata hitam, hingga akhirnya dia membukanya dan memperlihatkan kedua mata onyxnya. Dia menatap gedung di depannya dengan papan reklame bertuliskan, '**Robot Place**'.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah masuk. "Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Betul, sudah lama dia tidak ke sini. Gedung yang menyimpan banyak kenangan akan adiknya dan robot yang mengabdi pada adiknya bahkan sampai akhir pembuatannya. Sudah sekitar setahun Itachi—nama laki-laki itu—tidak ke sini, dan sekarang dia bertambah sukses semenjak dia diangkat menjadi direktur pembuatan gelas kaca. Namun tetap saja, dia tidak pernah bisa merasa bahagia. Baginya, hidup tanpa adik kesayangannya sama saja dengan **mati**.

Itachi mengetuk salah satu pintu ruangan yang ada di sana, "Masuk," sahut suara dari dalam. Itachi menurut dan membukanya. Di dalam dia bisa melihat seorang kakek tua tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangannya.

"Itachi! Lama tidak bertemu," ucap kakek itu dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menyalami Itachi. Laki-laki rambut panjang itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Lama tak bertemu pak Danzo," kekeh Itachi. Dia duduk di kursi khusus tamu, "emm, sebenarnya aku datang untuk—"

"Naruto kan?" tanya Danzo, dia tersenyum pada Itachi di depannya, "dia baik-baik, hanya saja ada sedikit masalah," raut wajahnya berubah jadi sedih membuat Itachi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Sejak kejadian Sasuke, sekarang Naruto..." Danzo terlihat menahan nafas, "dia tidak bisa mengucapkan nama majikan barunya, hanya Sasuke yang bisa diucapkannya. Meski aku sudah mereparasi dia berkali-kali," ucapnya agak keberatan.

Itachi terlihat masih bingung, dia mendengus, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, lagipula kau bilang Naruto tidak punya perasaan. Mana mungkin kan?" komentar Itachi dengan nada sarkastik.

Danzo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebaiknya kau lihat sendiri saja kalau tidak percaya," setelah itu Danzo menelpon seseorang.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, pintu terbuka. Terlihat salah satu karyawan Danzo membawa robot di sampingnya. Itachi tersenyum menyadari siapa robot itu. Naruto. Dia lebih bersih sejak terakhir Itachi melihatnya di samping makam adiknya. Robot itu tersenyum, sesuai program yang ada di kepalanya. Senyum manis yang bahkan bisa meluluh lantahkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Kuncir kembarnya pun membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Nah Naruto," Danzo berucap, "ini majikan barumu, namanya Itachi Uchiha. Perkenalkan dirimu, lalu panggillah dia dengan nama yang be-nar!" jelas Danzo dengan penekanan di kata 'benar'. Naruto terlihat mengangguk.

Itachi tetap tersenyum melihat Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya. Terlihat dari mata biru saphire gadis robot itu bahwa dia tengah berpikir. Namun, senyum Itachi hilang seketika, dan matanya sedikit terbelalak sementara Danzo berwajah pasrah—setelah mendengar nama yang diucapkan Naruto kemudian.

"Perkenalkan, saya Naruto.."

Senyum robot itu mengembang saat mengucapkan nama majikannya **yang sudah tiada**.

"..Sasuke-sama,"

**.**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Aaa, maaf kalau kelewat angst "orz**

**Special thanks for :**

_**Lavender Hime-chan, Kaze or wind, Kaori a.k.a Yama, HaMaki Sana, White, Michiru No Akasuna, Ka Hime Shiseiten, naru3, Chiho Nanoyuki, Uzumaki Winda, Matsuo Emi, sugarplums123, Fi suki suki, Dhevitry Haruno **_

**Udah ya, saya nggak banyak omong. Bye minna! See you in my next fic. Jaa nee~ :D**

**Sebelumnya, boleh minta review? :3 #kicked**


End file.
